El Cumpleaños de Sasukekun
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Karin, quieren darle algo especial a Sasuke-kun para darle un empujoncito en su reciente relacion con Naruto, ya que le costo bastante aceptar al rubio y es bastante frio con el... La cancion de dominio publico: "porque es un buen compañero porque es un buen compañero porque es un buen compañeroo y nadie lo puede negar" One-shot


El Cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que me los presto un ratito por el cumpleaños de Sasuke "el teme" –kun

Hola, Hola, este es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun y es el primer one-shot por su cumpleaños, wiii, si, lo se, habrá otro xD

.

.

.

-Es un milagro que Sasuke y Naruto por fin estén saliendo- hablo Ino

-Si, Na-Naruto-kun siempre fue muy persistente y Sa-Sasuke-kun muy orgulloso, pe-pero cuando se declaro pensé que saldrían inmediatamente- hablo tímidamente la Hyuuga

-Es cierto, yo pensé que Sasuke-kun saldría con él, pero no quiso salir con él- intervino esta vez Sakura

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun- recordó la rubia

-Cierto, conociendo a Naruto como lo conozco se que se le olvidara o no le dara nada que valga la pena- hablo un tanto enojada Sakura

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos?- pregunto suavemente la pelinegra

-Sí, ya se, podríamos decirle a Naruto…no, eso no…- se auto interrumpió Ino

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo la peli rosa-

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron animadas

-Podríamos…- se levanto por un par de cartulinas- hacer…- volvió por muchos marcadores y cosas para hacer manualidades- cupones de Naruto para Sasuke-kun- exclamo emocionada

-¿Cupones de Naruto para Sasuke-kun?- preguntaron las otras dos desubicadas

-Sí, haremos cupones de "un masaje gratis" "una bebida gratis" como las que le hacemos a nuestros padres en el día del padre y la madre- explico con rapidez

-Aaah…- respondieron al unisonó al entender

-Entonces…-pregunto Hinata un tanto dubitativa- ¿ese seria nuestro regalo de cumpleaños para Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, después de todo es un poco tarde y no creo que encontremos alguna tienda de regalos abierta a esta hora

-Sakura son las cuatro de la tarde- reprendió Ino- es temporada de vacaciones y probablemente todas las tiendas de la ciudad estén abiertas por el turismo…

-Si, pero…es un regalo más creativo- intento excusar

-No tienes dinero para el regalo de Sasuke-kun- afirmo Ino

-Noo, ¡además no creo que ustedes tengan el regalo de Sasuke-kun tampoco!- exclamo intentando calmarse

-Pu-Pues, yo traía esto para ver si Sakura-san e Ino-san podrían ayudarme a empacarlo…- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño peluche que era una réplica Chibi de Naruto

-Aww que hermoso Hinata- exclamo Ino

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-S-Sí- respondió sonrojada

-Está muy lindo, ¡pero podríamos darle eso junto a un par de tickets de Naruto!- exclamo Sakura insistiendo

-No te rindes ¿eh?- dijo Ino

-Pues si tanto te molesta ¿cuál es tu regalo para Sasuke-kun?

-Es- esculco en su maleta- ¡esto!- exclamo sacando un paquete de chicles

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Un paquete de chicles sabor Ramen!- exclamo Ino sosteniéndolos como si fueran un premio

-Pero… a Sasuke-kun no le gusta el ramen…

-Ya lo sé frentona, pero cuando los coma, tendrá aliento a ramen sin necesidad de comerlo, y cuando Naruto lo bese no se podrá resistir, y lo seguirá besando todo el día, ¡hasta que Sasuke se aburra!

-Bueno, el caso es que puedes hacer también los tickets de Naruto- suspiro derrotada la peli rosa

-¿So-solo le darás los ti-tickets a Sasuke-kun?

-No tengo ni idea de que podría darle aparte de eso, que no me salga tan caro, no tengo ni un yen…- suspiro deprimida la chica

-Yo podría prestarte un par de yenes- ofreció la Hyuuga

-Pero el problema es que no se que podría darle…y que además sea barato…- siguió con su aura depresiva

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo Ino

-¿Ya tienes una idea de que podría darle a Sasuke-kun?- pregunto emocionada Sakura

-No, ya tengo el bicho que estaba intentando picarme desde hace rato- dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-Que malvada eres Ino- murmuro volviendo a su aura depresiva

-Jajaja, no mentiras, hubieses visto tu cara, pero tengo una idea para que le des a Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué es?-

-¡Tomates!

-¿Tomates?

-Sí, Tomates, ya sabes, a Sasuke-kun le encantan los tomates, le das un par con un par de tickets y listo, se pondrá muy feliz, interiormente, muy pero muy adentro, pero el caso es que se le alegrara un poco el día

-Gracias por la idea, entonces iré al E-Mark de la esquina por un par

-¿Te presto Sakura-san?- pregunto amablemente la Hyuuga

-No, creo que me alcanza para un par de buenos tomates- respondió con una sonrisa saliendo- ya vengo

-Deberíamos ir cortando los tickets- murmuro Ino sentándose junto a Hinata-

-Es una buena idea Ino-san- respondió la Hyuuga mientras tomaba unas tijeras

-Ahora cuando vuelva Sakura terminamos rápido estos tickets porque debo regresar a casa temprano, mi padre me tiene acosada- comentaba Ino recortando un par

-Si, Oto-sama podría preocuparse si llego muy tarde- respondió la peli negra

-¿Cuántas deberíamos poner por cada una?

-Yo pienso que tres por cada una estaría bien- respondió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente

-Bien, entonces necesitamos nueve tickets y nueve castigos para Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-¿I-Ino-san?

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- exclamo Sakura desde la puerta asustando a las otras dos

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sep, no me demore mucho…

-Bien, entonces podremos terminar más rápido…

-¿Ya tienen pensado algo?

-Sí, serán tres tickets por cada una- explico Ino, iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre la interrumpió

-Iré a ver quién es- dijo Sakura, apenas salió, Ino y Hinata se miraron cómplices y salieron tras ella, se asomaron para ver quién era

-Hola- saludo tímidamente una peli roja desde la puerta

-Karin, que extraño verte por aquí- saludo Sakura recostándose en el marco de la puerta

-Es Karin- murmuro la rubia a la peli negra

-Sí, ya vi…- respondió bajito pero en un tono irónico

-Sí, esto, ya lo sé- respondió la peli roja tomando un tono rojizo en su rostro- es que, como debes de saber, mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun

-Aja…- animo a continuar

-Y pues pensé en regalarle un pequeño Halcón pero no sé si será demasiado

-No está bien, si quieres puedes pasar, estoy con Hinata e Ino y estábamos haciendo unos tickets de Naruto

-¿Tickets de Naruto?

-Sí, son como eso de "un masaje gratis"

-Aaa…pero… ¿no les molestare?

-No, no, pasa, después de todo pensaste en pasar a preguntarme, seria descortés de mi parte si al menos no entras a tomar algo

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y entraba lentamente- Permiso

-Adelante

-Corre, ahí vienen- murmuro Ino halando a Hinata de vuelta a la habitación

-Ya las vi- dijo Sakura guiando a Karin a su habitación

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando- dijo Ino seria mientras recortaba- entonces ahora necesitamos doce tickets de Naruto- le dijo a Hinata

-¿Y cómo sabes que Karin esta aquí, Cerda?

-¿Quién ha hablado de Karin, Frentona?

-Ya chicas, por favor, sigue Karin-san- intervino Hinata

-Gracias- respondió tomando asiento con ellas

-Entonces que han pensado- pregunto Sakura

-La idea de "una bebida gratis" y "un helado" cortesía de Naruto no están mal- respondió Ino mientras contaba las cartulinas que tenían- Doce, bien podemos escribir

-Pe-pero, Naruto-kun no aceptara esto, y Sasuke-kun tampoco podría insistir demasiado para que Naruto-kun cumpla- planteo Hinata

-Podríamos escribir debajo "Firma:" y podemos obligar a Naruto a que las firme para que si cumpla, ya que "no puede romper su palabra"- cito Karin acomodándose los lentes

-Buena idea Karin-san- alago Hinata

-Gracias

-Fue una buena idea que Karin entrara

-¡Ino!- reprendieron Sakura y Hinata al tiempo

-Está bien entonces hagámoslas- dijo Karin riendo un poco por el comentario anterior de la rubia

-Tengo un par de ideas más- dijo Hinata

-Bien, que tal si las escribimos aquí- propuso Sakura pasándole un papel y un lapicero

-Bien- respondió tomándolo- empezare con las que tenemos hasta ahora

"Lista:

-Una Bebida Gratis por parte de Naruto

-Un Helado por parte de Naruto

-Un masaje de espalda por Naruto

-Un masaje en los pies por Naruto

-Un mes siendo la Maid personal de Sasuke

-Compartir Pockys todos los días con Sasuke

-Acompañar a Sasuke siempre a su casa

-Mimar a Sasuke siempre"

-No tengo más- dijo la pelinegra

-Bien, podríamos escribir también…

"-Un beso fogoso por parte de Naruto Gratis

-Una tarde en el acuario

-Un Kilo de tomates por Naruto gratis

-Onigiris para Sasuke hechos en casa por Naruto"

-¡Ta-chan!- exclamo feliz la rubia-

-Ahora solo debemos copiarlas y decorar un poco- dijo Karin tomando un marcador

-Bien-

-¿A qué horas haremos que Naruto-kun firme esto sin que Sasuke-kun se dé cuenta?- pregunto Hinata

-Tenemos ventaja porque Sasuke los días de su cumpleaños llega unos minutos más tarde porque se queda en un desayuno más formal con Itachi- respondió Karin

-Guau, yo sabía que Sasuke-kun llegaba un poco más tarde pero nunca supe que era por Itachi- murmuro Sakura sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Ino

-Sí, bueno, pues es que Suigetsu le pregunto y bueno Sasuke le respondió eso- balbuceo la peli roja sonrojada

…Al día siguiente…

-¡Naruto!- grito la peli rosa al ver al rubio entrar y como predijo Karin, Sasuke aun no llegaba

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede ttebayo?

-¡Ven un momento por favor!

-¡Muévete rubio!- ataco Ino

-Ya, ya…- el rubio dejo su maleta en su escritorio y fue hasta donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas- ¿Qué sucede 'ttebayo?

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Karin acomodándose los lentes

-Lunes

-Aja…

-23 de Julio… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué pasa hoy Naruto?

-Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna

-¡Lo recordó!- exclamaron las cuatro chicas a coro sorprendidas

-Claro que si' ttebayo, no soy tonto, no podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi propio…-se sonrojo fuertemente al caer en cuenta de lo que decía

-Continua- dijo Ino con una sonrisa malvada

-Novio…- termino totalmente acalorado

-Bien Naruto, vas mejorando- animo Sakura- ¿podrías por favor firmar esto?

-¿Qué es?

-No preguntes solo firma, ya no demora en llegar Kakashi-sensei

-Pero…aun es muy temprano…

-¡Que firmes y ya!- exclamaron Ino, Sakura y Karin enojadas por la lentitud del rubio

-Pero quiero saber que estoy firmando…

-Nada importante… solo firma- amenazo Sakura alzando su puño

-Está bien- respondió lo más rápido posible- ¿dónde?

-Aquí- señalo Sakura un espacio para firma

-Y aquí- continuo Ino pasándole un par de sus tickets

-También por acá- dijo Karin pasando los suyos

-¿Podrías también firmar aquí Naruto-kun?- pregunto tímidamente la Hyuuga extendiendo los suyos

-Hai, hai, esto es como una firma de autógrafos…

-No te creas tanto- murmuro enojada la peli rosa

-¿Decías algo Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio al terminar de firmar

-No, nada, que ya te puedes ir Naruto- dijo empujándolo

-Locas…-murmuro el rubio caminando hacia su puesto

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días- escucho el rubio el chillido de Sakura mientras corría a la puerta de entrada

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron a coro las cuatro, entregando sus regalos

-Gracias- respondió Sasuke recibiendo todos esos regalos

-Estos son por cortesía de nosotras cuatro, ojala que los aproveches Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino guiñando un ojo mientras le daba los tickets a Sasuke

-Dales un buen uso- dijo Sakura con una risita malvada

-Bien, supongo- murmuro mientras entraba, en su trayecto a su asiento muchas chicas más se atravesaron dándole regalos

-¡Sasuke! Feliz cumpleaños- felicito Suigetsu dándole un pequeño paquete

-¿Tu? ¿Un regalo?- pregunto incrédulo con una de sus sonrisitas Uchiha

-Ha, ha, ha, también va de parte de Juugo

-Gracias, de todos modos

-De nada- respondió

-¡Teme!

-Dobe

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Naruto mientras lo abrazaba

-H-Hey…Dobe, estamos a la mitad del salón-

-Ya lo sé, pero déjame hoy, es tu cumpleaños- murmuro en su oído mientras lo apretaba mas

-Está bien

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei

-Tomen asiento por favor

-Pero Sasuke tu regalo

-Ahora me lo das Usuratonkachi, ve y siéntate antes de que te regañen

-Está bien- murmuro haciendo pucheros y soltándose del agarre mientras caminaba hacia su puesto

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido, Sasuke se pasó todas las clases mirando el extraño regalo del cuarteto maravilla y se sorprendió al verlo, pero lo aprovecharía como le aconsejaron; al llegar el descanso Sasuke salió con su bento a la terraza

-Naruto, ve por Sasuke

-A eso iba Sakura-chan- dijo un poco malhumorado al sentirse regañado y salió hacia la terraza con su regalo en el bolsillo

-Usuratonkachi- saludo el moreno al escuchar la puerta abrirse

-Hola, Sasuke-teme- respondió el saludo y camino hasta sentarse en el suelo junto a Sasuke- toma tu regalo

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo, la verdad sufrí bastante para conseguirlo

-¿Por qué?

-No sabía que debía darte, Itachi sugirió una noche de pasión- dijo sonrojado- pero bueno, debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma, Deidara aconsejo algo que explotara, pero duraría muy poco a mi parecer, pero Ero-sennin me aconsejo que te diera algo significativo para los dos…Ábrelo Teme- el moreno acato y abrió el regalo

-Son…un collar

-Sip, mira, el dije tuyo tiene mi nombre, y mi dije tiene el tuyo, estaremos juntos siempre- dijo sonrojado Naruto

-Gracias Dobe, desde pequeño siempre supe, que tú estarías siempre a mi lado

-Sip, siempre estaré contigo 'ttebayo- respondió el rubio mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Qué comes?

-Chicle

-¿Chicle?

-Sí, chicle con sabor a ramen

-¡¿A ramen?- pregunto el rubio abriendo los ojos- Dame uno 'ttebayo

-Nop

-¿Por qué? A ti ni siquiera te gusta el ramen

-Sí, sí, quiero usar, este ticket- dijo extendiendo el pedazo de cartulina hacia el rubio

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Teme?

-"Un beso fogoso por parte de Naruto gratis" Eso dice mi ticket, así que lo quiero canjear

-¡Yo no soy responsable de eso!

-Claro que si dobe, tiene tu firma

-Así que era para eso…

-Paga Usuratonkachi

-Pe-pero- respondió sonrojado

-Dame mi regalo de cumpleaños

-Es-Esta bien- respondió mientras besaba a Sasuke fogosamente, como decía el ticket- otra vez- pidió el rubio al sentir el adictivo sabor de ramen en la boca de Sasuke

-Tú eras el que no quería- dijo girando la cabeza el Uchiha

-Noo, de nuevo, ¡quiero otro beso Teme!- ordeno Naruto

-Me divertiré mucho con estos tickets…- murmuro el Uchiha mientras era besado sorpresivamente por el rubio

-Parece que Sasuke-kun se divertirá con sus regalos- reporto la Yamanaka con unos binoculares

-¡Déjame ver Cerda!- exclamo Haruno

-¡No primero voy yo!- dijo Uzumaki

-Chicas no peleen- pidió la Hyuuga

.

.

.

.

Ta~~cchaaan~ xD

¿Les gusto? XD


End file.
